Dangerous Game
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Miki's back again after Chizuru, he's playing the most dangerous game in history flirting with danger, breaking rules that shouldn't be broken and poor Chizuru is just so confused hehehe


He knew this was a dangerous game he was playing with the Shinsengumi by sneaking into their headquarters which was strictly forbidden by his brother and the leaders of said organization but he couldn't help it.

The girl, Chizuru Yukimura, captivated him like no other and so here he was former captain of the ninth unit and member of the guards of the imperial tomb, Itou Kashitaro's younger brother creeping down the halls to said girls room.

She was dead asleep and with no one the wiser he quietly slid the sliding door open and stepped in before sliding it shut he stalked forward keeping to the shadows of her room for a moment as someone passed by.

Once the footsteps had faded Miki quietly knelt next to the hidden maiden of the Shinsengumi, pressed his hand over her mouth and shook her awake, she came to with a start "Make a sound and I'll kill you now" came the order.

Brain foggy and addled with sleep Chizuru as commanded snapped her mouth shut beneath the calloused hand pressed over her mouth when she'd just been about to scream out for help against the intruder.

When her mind was a little more alert chocolate sought out violet, wide and fearful "M..M..Miki wha..what are you doing here" Chizuru stuttered out his name and the question, she hadn't thought he would go this far after all.

A smirk formed on his lips "Having a bit of fun, come on Chizuru doesn't it just get your blood pumping to break a couple of rules every now and again" Miki kept his voice lowered to a near silent whisper and she had to strain her ears in order to hear the words he spoke.

"Re..Re..Regardless of that thi..this is dangerous you could be killed ju..just for being here" she didn't want to admit that she was sort of growing use to Miki's antagonistic antics, he was kind of pathetic if she was being honest which made her pity him.

Miki inhaled deeply then exhaled quietly "Got to give me credit no one even noticed now stop being such a spoilsport" his violet eyes narrowed on her and before she could even so much as roll away he'd pinned her to her futon.

Her fear was practically palpable, it was such a heady feeling to know he had power over her "I..I thought…." Chizuru didn't even get to finish her sentence as for the second time rough lips were pressed against her own.

This time though he went further than before stroking his free hand down her side to grasp her waist as he settled between her thighs causing her sleeping yukata to rise in response and once in place he carefully pulled her lower half down against his straining member.

She gave him the exact reaction he wanted a little gasp worked it's way from between her lips allowing him to delve deeper, tongue snapping forward like a snake and dragging across her own eliciting little sounds from deep within her throat that drove him wild to the point of insanity.

Knowing he had limited time and wanting to get his fun in Miki pulled back "Don't tell me you didn't like it" Miki smirked this time a lot more cockily as he gently rocked himself against her clothed lower half.

Even through his hakama he could feel her heat "M..Miki" her voice was smaller than he'd ever heard it and so he slowed his undulations to peer down at her from his place above her, perhaps he should have been a little more careful.

With a long suffering sigh "Relax and just enjoy what I'm doing to you, I know my limits with you so don't worry" he reassured in a tone that was barely recognizable to her, it almost sounded like concern.

She bit her lips softly and squeezed her eyes shut as his rocking motions began once again drawing little sounds from her mouth that she had no idea she could even make and then his hand was right there in her yukata.

Long slim fingers curling around a taut nipple and tugging gently if it weren't for him suddenly swooping down and kissing her again the loud cry she made into his mouth that was drowned out would have woken everyone within hearing distance.

"What a naughty girl you are Chizuru Yukimura to think you like this sort of thing" Miki taunted with a quiet grunt pressing himself against her even harder allowing her to feel him in his entirety he was so hard it physically hurt.

And he knew that once he was done with her he would definitely be getting himself off "N..No I…" Chizuru was confused and she had no idea what Miki was doing to her or why she felt this way as her toes curled and heat pooled in the pit of her stomach.

Miki knew though "Shh be a good girl and let me take care of you" wetness, her wetness had seeped through her undergarments and was now soaking into his hakama as he increased his motions practically snapping his hips against hers now trying to hit that right spot.

It didn't take very long and quickly he slammed his lips against hers as she came undone with a scream that would have probably woken the entire compound, what he didn't expect was for his own release to come making a bigger mess than he'd intended.

For a time he lay there leisurely kissing Chizuru as she floated down from her orgasmic high, her very first one he had to guess "I..I do..don't understand" she was lost and worried that something had happened.

"You don't have to at least not right now, don't think I'm done with you and I'll be back to play with you some more Chizuru Yukimura" Miki was quick to right himself and her clothing, then flipped the duvet over her body.

Only moments later he was gone sneaking through the compound this time to the exit and back down the streets to where the guards of the imperial tomb were stationed, he couldn't wait for the next time as he rubbed his hands together gleefully with a maniacal chuckle.


End file.
